


One Good Turn Deserves Another (Or Cullen Repays the Inquisitor)

by WindySuspirations



Series: If I Should Fall [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: Cullen "returns the favor." 'Nuff said.*Now re-titled because I suck at titles*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InannaAthanasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/gifts), [InquisitorAttano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorAttano/gifts).



> For InannaAthanasia and InquisitorAttano who requested Cullen’s turn from my other fic,  Learning to Please Him. Sorry, it took so long…I have just started writing again, and I am s l o w.  
> Also, this was prompted by [this post](http://hard--in--hightown-blog-blog.tumblr.com/post/109899312957/cullenlingus) on Tumblr.

He looked at Evelyn standing before him, that soft smile on her face that made him want to kiss her until they both passed out from lack of air.

Maker, she was so beautiful.  He stepped forward and pushed her down on the bed, reaching down to pull his pants all the way off. He tossed them aside and dropped to his knees in front of the bed.

“Cullen what are you doing?” Evelyn was sitting up, watching him with huge blue eyes.

He smirked at her, pulling her legs forward until they hung off the bed and causing her to topple backward. “I need my dessert, sweetheart, and I intend on savoring it.”

“But..” Her voice was breathless “…you don’t need to do that. Tonight was for you.”

“Mmhmm, I know. And this for me, too. “ He bent forward and buried his face in the damp curls between her legs. Oh, how good she tasted. He’d never tire of it, never get enough of it. He licked the creases at the joins of her inner thighs and groin, each in turn before laving her from slit to clit in one long glide. She shivered beneath him, her body trembling, soft mewls streaming from her lips.

Despite having climaxed minutes earlier, his balls tightened, and his cock perked up. He closed his eyes and moaned against her inner thigh. Maker’s breath, this woman was going to end him. Perhaps even tonight. Turning his head, he again set to exploring her with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He let his teeth graze her bud as he covered it with his mouth.  He closed his lips around it and started sucking gently, bringing up one hand to slide two fingers inside her warmth.

Her hips bucked against him as his name became her litany. “Cullen. Cullen, Cullen!”

He paused, sinking back onto his haunches and licking her cream from his lips. He hummed, savoring every drop. Maker, look at her:  there she was, sprawled on the bed, her perfect breasts heaving and her body quivering from his ministrations. And this was all for him. Andraste wept, he still could not believe that this stunning creature was his.

Then he smirked as he picked her legs up and tossed them over his shoulders, raising her hips up and bringing her quim level with his mouth. Tucking one hand under her ass to hold her steady, he used the other to slip two fingers inside her once again as he pressed his face into those wet curls once again. Her scent enveloped him, and he hissed, his cock pulsing and aching.

“Fuck, Evie,” he gritted. “You’re going to make me come just from your scent, your delicious taste, mmm..” his voice trailed off as he laved her clit with the tip of his tongue, sliding his fingers deeper inside her.  She gasped her body all aquiver with lust and longing.

“Please Cullen…” Evelyn arched her back as he curled his fingers against her inner walls and nibbled at her.Her breathing was ragged now — she was close. So close. He chuckled, his huff of breath against her tender core making her mewl plaintively.

“Please what?” he asked around a mouthful of her. “Tell me.”

She bucked against him, but he held her still. “Cullennnnn,” she pleaded.

He stopped his movements and raised his head to fix her with a molten stare, one brow raised. “Tell me, sweetling,” he insisted. “I need to know what you want.”

“I need to come. Please, Cullen.” Her head thrashed on the bed, her hair a wild tangle of dark curls surrounding her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked at him from between heavy lids, her blue eyes screened by long black lashes.

He groaned and fell upon her, his mouth going back to work on her, parting her with his thumbs as he licked and nibbled and sucked on her. “Maker, “ he murmured “You are divine.”

He reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, stroking as he began to flick his tongue on her clit in an undulating motion. “Cul-len. Oh, Cullen, sweet Maker, Cullllennnnn!”

“Yes, love, come for me. I need you to come. For. Me.” He punctuated his words with licks from the flat of his tongue, all the way up, with a little flick of the tip over her nub. She quaked and wriggled in his arms, pushing herself against him, and he took it all. Maker, her cunt was ambrosia.

Then, with a crying scream, that he thought might be his name, but he couldn’t be sure,  she came with a rush of juice over his jaw, lips, and tongue. And it was too much — he couldn’t take it anymore. The sounds of her, her scent, her taste, it sent him over the edge. He groaned, loud and long, as he came all over his hand and belly.

“Maker’s fucking breath.”  He let her hips slide down onto the bed, and he fell heavily beside her, dragging her against him and breathing hard. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “One of these days, love, you’re going to kill me.”

She sighed, turning to nestle deeper into his arms.  She smiled into his neck and kissed him there, earning a shiver for her efforts. “Then perhaps we should refrain from certain…activities…lest my Commander fall victim to his carnal desires?”

He growled, and his arms tightened around her. He buried his face in the fragrant fall of her hair and muttered on a yawn, “I’ll take my chances.”


End file.
